


Sweet Dreams Baby.

by lizibabes



Series: kink bingo [32]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Group Sex, M/M, Nightmares, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt nightmares for HC-bingo, multiple partners for Kinkbingo, and waking up in bed alone for Angst bingo. Tommy has a nightmare and his lovers try to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams Baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Porn with some plot.

He's been having nightmares for as long as he can remember and he knows that everyone has them, but his are bad, always bad, like wake up screaming bad and so real. Tonight is like many other nights for Tommy. He knows he's dreaming, but he's still afraid. He's lost and alone in a dark forest and he's afraid. There isn't even the moon in the sky or a single star to guide him. All he can see is trees and he can only just see them. He can hear someone following him and he knows he has to get away from them. He's afraid of whoever is following him, so afraid he's shaking and he trips over a root. He hits the ground and the footsteps stop. Tommy lays still, on the ground, breathing in the dirt, waiting, straining to hear something, anything. Then he hears it, a soft growling noise and Tommy pulls himself up to his knees and then he's up and running again and he can hear barking, like a dogs chasing him, but worse, he's never heard a dog sound like that.

　

Tommy runs and runs, his breath coming harsh and ragged and it hurts, hurts to breath, because the air is so cold that the sweat forming when he runs turns ice cold, makes his shaking worse and all he can do is keep running. He's trapped in this nightmare and he doesn't know what he should do, stop and hide or keep on running, he doesn't know what to do. He's so afraid, he's sure if whatever is barking at him catches him that he will die, it will rip him apart. He runs, his heart beating out of his chest and the sound of barking in his ears only getting louder. He's done for, he's the guy in the horror movie that just doesn't make it, even though he hasn't made any of the classically stupid mistakes people make in situations like this. When you are being chased you do not stop to look back at what or who is chasing you. That is just a stupid thing that will get you killed. Tommy doesn't want to die, so he keeps on running.

　

It's cold and he's afraid and he is so sure he is going to die. He will run until he is caught and he will die and there is nothing he can do but run, he's terrified. And then he's running, tree branches catching at his clothes and then he's not tangled in trees anymore, but cotton sheets. He sits up, chest heaving, blinking at a dark room. Adam's room on the bus, but Adam isn't in bed with him, Tommy is in bed alone. He's not woken up in bed alone since the tour began. Waking up in bed alone makes the aftermath of the nightmare worse. In his nightmare, he was alone in the dark and now that he is awake he is still in the dark and he is still alone. 

　

He can remember coming in here to get some sleep. He hasn't been sleeping well, so Adam had suggest he get some rest. But it's late, he shouldn't be alone in bed, someone should be here. Adam, Taylor, Terrence, one or more of them should be here with him. Tommy had never imagined himself in a relationship like this, with more than one person, but it works, he's never been happier. He has a job he loves and men he loves and Tommy really isn't used to waking up alone. Tommy climbs out of bed, almost stumbling because his legs feel like jelly. Tommy gets the door open, wonders past the bunks and there they are, all together watching TV. Taylor is asleep with his head in Terrence lap, Terrence playing with his hair and Adam is sat on the floor, leant against the couch and the two other men. Adam is the first to notice him, looking up like he senses Tommy is close.

　

"Baby, what's wrong?" Adam asks, on his feet in seconds and when Adam wraps his arms around Tommy, some of the tension from the nightmare leaves Tommy. He relaxes into Adam's touch, holding him close.

　

"Nightmare," Tommy mumbles into Adam's chest.

　

"Oh Tommy, that sucks, was it a bad one? You look pale," Adam asks, holding him tight and rubbing his back.

　

"It was bad, freaked out when I woke up alone," Tommy admits and he can hear movement and suddenly he's in the centre of a group hug, Taylor and Terrence joining Adam in holding him and Tommy hates that his nightmares affect him so strongly, but he stops shaking as all the warm bodies press into his. He never wants to wake up in bed alone again, ever. He loves them, all of them and he's gotten to used to not being alone. 

　

"Want to go to bed, with us?" Adam asks.

　

"You're all watching something," Tommy points out.

　

"We'd rather watch you," Terrence says with a sexy purr in his voice and it makes Tommy shiver in a way that has nothing to do with nightmares or fear. 

　

"Watch me doing what?" Tommy asks, even though he knows.

　

"My room before we start anything. Sasha and Brooke are asleep in the bunks," Adam takes his hand and starts leading him toward the room in back, Taylor and Terrence on his heels and they don't talk or make a sound till they are in Adam's bedroom, well it's meant to be just Adam's, but they have all been sharing it for months. 

　

Taylor is the first to kiss him and Tommy can feel eyes on him, knows that Adam and Terrence are probably watching him and Taylor together. Tommy knows they all look good together, they all do, what they have works so well. Taylor kisses soft and slow, so sweet and it makes Tommy feel warm and safe, so different from how he'd felt during his nightmare, so different to when he had woken up in bed alone. Taylor strips Tommy's shirt off and then Tommy feels another shirtless body at his back and he knows it is Adam's chest pressing against him. 

　

"You three look so good together," Terrence says happily and Tommy moans into Taylor's mouth when Adam gropes his cock through his thin sleep pants.

　

Before Tommy knows it he is stood naked between two half clothed men, both of them touching him, kissing him and he couldn't feel further away from his nightmare. Taylor steps back and Terrence replaces him and Terrence kisses him hungrily. He woke up in bed alone, but when he gets into bed this time it's with three other men, three men who love him. The way they touch him, he has never felt more cared for, more loved. His nightmare seems so far away right now. He's on his back on one very full bed, with Adam on one side, Taylor the other, Terrence on Taylor's other side and they all trade kisses and touches. For a while it's lazy and slow and then Taylor's mouth is on his cock, Adam's mouth on his nipples and Terrence is kissing him and the pleasure shoots through him, all he wants to do is come.

　

"So hot when you're like this, hell so hot all the damn time," Terrence says and then he goes right back to kissing Tommy and all Tommy can do is try not to fuck Taylor's face. He kisses back and lets his three lovers work him over. Replacing fear with pleasure, cold sweat with warm sticky skin. He has three lovers, he should never have to sleep alone, never. He should never wake up alone either and he's going to ask that they never make him sleep alone. 

　

He's lost in pleasure, so much so that he doesn't even see his orgasm coming. One moment he's floating in pleasure and then it is exploding behind his eyelids. Taylor sucking it down, swallowing around his cock and then licking him clean. Terrence stops kissing him and Adam replaces him, Tommy gets his hand on Adam and from the way Taylor starts moaning, Terrence is driving Taylor wild. Tommy kisses Adam, jerking him off and he likes being able to feel that Taylor and Terrence are close, laying beside him and Adam, driving each other crazy. 

　

"Beautiful," Adam moans against his lip, hips rolling into Tommy's and his hand. He speeds his hand up, kissing Adam deeply and Adam groans into his mouth, coming over Tommy's hand and they never stop kissing the whole time Adam's orgasm is making him shudder. 

　

They lay together, watching Terrence suck Taylor's cock, sometimes kissing or touching the other men in the bed with them. It's dark in here, like it was in his nightmare, but he can see his lovers and that is all he needs to be able to see. He's not afraid here, not at all. He's not alone like he was when he woke up and watching Taylor and Terrence together is like watching the best live porn ever. If he hadn't just come he thinks he would be hard just from watching them, with Adam at his back, kissing his neck. 

　

Taylor is beautiful as he comes and moments later Terrence is on his back, Taylor on top of him, his mouth around Terrence's cock and Tommy loves watching them together. When Terrence has come Tommy kisses Taylor, tasting his other lovers on Taylor's tongue. They clean up lazily and get under the covers, the bed so far from empty now.

　

No more nightmares and even if they do find him in the night, he won't wake up alone. He'll wake up surrounded by love and warmth and he couldn't want more. He'd always wanted one person to love him and now he has three. He feels like a very lucky man and he knows every man in this bed feels the same way.

　

The End.


End file.
